I Missed Our Goodbyes
by Greensleeves89
Summary: It was time for her to go, her job was done. She waited for him so she could say her farewell. But he never came. He was too late. She left one thing to him. Now armed with the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha made only one wish...


She stood alone on the cliff and stared intently at the sunset that was sinking. It casted orange shadows behind the village she was staring at. The time had finally come. She looked in her palm at the pink glow that enveloped it. It was time to leave this spot and meet the others. Wind blew through her hair and it spread around her face. She shifted her gaze behind her and into the forest. She gave a small smile. Now it was time. She shifted her body to face the forest head on and slowly put her foot in front of the other. She clutched the pink orb and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

"There she is."

"I can not believe this time has finally come." Two figures diverted their attention to the young woman who had entered the narrow clearing.

"I know. The time has flown by. It will not be the same without her." A woman's soft voice whispered her reply

"I wish we could have had more time with her." A voice replied

"Me to." Both figures looked up at the young figure that suddenly stood before them. She gave a small smile.

"It wont be the same without you Kagome." The woman replied and moved towards her.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome embraced Sango and held her tight. "You're my best friend Sango, and I wish it didn't have to be like this." Kagome tightened her grasp on the now pure Shikon jewel.

"As do I Kagome." Sango moved out of her grasp and smiled a bit through her tears that had begun to fall

"Kagome, I hope you will never forget us."

"Oh Miroku," Kagome took him in her arms and she tried to hold in her tears. "I'll never forget you or Sango or Shippo or anyone." Kagome felt her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Kagome, you'll always have in here." Miroku pointed to Kagome's heart.

"Miroku's right Kagome." Sango smiled.

"He isn't here is he? Can you tell me where he is?" Kagome asked. She couldn't believe that he would miss such an important day.

"Well-…"

"See the thing is-…" Kagome stared at them. They were avoiding her question. Was he doing something that he shouldn't be? Was he evading her? Was she scared because this was the last day he was going to see her? She didn't understand. He kissed her yesterday night! Kagome remember the look in his eyes. They pleaded with her to stay a bit longer. But she couldn't. He always told her that once _he_ was gone, that she'd no longer be needed and should be encouraged to leave for her own time as soon as possible.

* * *

"_Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as he moved closer to her._

"_Isn't it obvious? I want you to stay with me." Kagome remembered the way he held her in his arms. _

"_Inuyasha, you always told me that once my job was done that you wanted me gone from this place forever, so you could make your wish and I wasn't there to stop you." Kagome remembered feeling hurt by his words and actions._

"_Well- I… I uh, changed my mind." Kagome never would forget the way he stared into her eyes. But she pulled away. No she couldn't let him do this, it wasn't right, he made a promise to someone. Kagome looked into his broken eyes. "What's… wrong?"_

"_No you can't. You can't have it both ways Inuyasha. You indicated who wanted to be with. You chose already."_

"_But I, I want you." Kagome felt her heart break even further. She had to convince him that he had chosen the right one._

"_You can't. No, you made a promise to her Inuyasha, that wouldn't be fair. You have to forget a-…" Kagome was cut off. He kissed her. Again he beseeched with her. Her tears flowed down her cheeks. And moments after she felt his lips touch hers, she broke away. She returned down the path where he brought her. She turned around to find him looking at the sky. "Promise me that you'll come say goodbye."_

"_Whatever." Kagome cringed at his coldness_

"_Promise me Inuyasha."_

"_Fine. Whatever. Get going." Inuyasha turned his back to her. Kagome stared at his back and sighed._

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha."_

* * *

"I saw Inuyasha go to see Kikyou. Kagome where are you going?" Kagome was broken of her train of thought and saw a small child around her waist.

"You see Shippo we thought it would be easier if you didn't see Kagome leave."

"Why?"

Kagome never heard the rest of their conversation. _But he promised me he would come, why, why now?_ Kagome felt the tears come once more. _Because I hurt him, he was only trying to convince me to stay and I threw it in his face, why did I have to be so stupid?_

"I'm sorry guys, but I, I have to go," Kagome moved closer towards Sango and held her hand open. Inside was the purified Shikon no Tama. Sango gasped and looked at it.

"What do you want me to do?" Sango asked as she took the Shikon Jewel

"If Inuyasha ever comes by, give it to him, I'll know he'll be looking for it. Now, goodbye Sango." Kagome hugged Sango strongly and began to weep into her shoulder. Kagome felt Sango's tears on her shoulder and then found Shippo had soon joined in. Soon all three of them were crying and Kagome couldn't stop. _Please Inuyasha, at least come by so I can see you one last time._

* * *

"Are you sacrificing time that you have devoted else where?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"I saw one of your companions that you travel with heading towards Bone Eater's Well."

"Why are you telling me this?" he looked up at her. Then he remembered. Kagome was leaving! Shit how could he have been so stupid?

"Listen, Kikyou-…"

"I understand Inuyasha. She is important to you, and her time of departure has come. Go to her. I understand." Inuyasha stared at Kikyou and how she moved away from his grasp and walked into the mist. "I will come again to see you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt himself nod and he turned his attention to the path that led towards the Well. He began running and closed his eyes. _Please Kagome wait, I'll be there soon, I want to apologize to you. _

* * *

When he got there he saw Sango crying into Miroku's chest and he had his cheek a top her head. He was whispering words to her. Shippo was crying at Sango's feet and even Kirara seemed saddened. Inuyasha quickly scanned the area but didn't see Kagome at all. He felt sick. He hoped that this was a sick joke, that she was hiding somewhere. But all he could smell was her lingering scent that was slowly beginning to fade. He never said goodbye to her. He missed his chance and now she was gone forever. He wondered if Kikyou had done that intentionally, made him get distracted. He smiled sadly; no that was his own fault.

"Here Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down to see Sango holding out her palm. In it was the Jewel. He picked it up. "Kagome wanted to give it to you before you left so you could make your wish. But you never showed up. So she asked me to give it to you, and this message: I'm sorry Inuyasha for making you angry, I'll miss you and I hope you'll never forget me, because I wont forget you, ever. Any of you." He watched as Sango ran back into Miroku's arms and he continued to hold her.

Moments later Sango's cries wouldn't stop, either would Shippo's so Miroku led them away from the clearing. Nodding silently to Inuyasha. He stared at the Jewel in his palm. Now he could finally make his wish to become a pure demon. But he felt empty. Something was missing from his life. He jumped up into the God tree and stared at the vacant well. Kagome would never come through it again. He didn't know what hurt more: the fact that she had left him or the fact that he had lost her forever. Because he made a promise. He sat back. He just wanted to be with Kagome. Inuyasha continued to stare at the Well until he fell asleep. He was alone once more, the only person who truly had accepted him, he had pushed her away.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up to the God tree once the sunset had come. Three weeks. He didn't know how he was surviving. Kagome was never gone this long. He missed her. He only wanted to be with her, but she told him no. That wouldn't be fair to Kikyou. He growled, well screw her; he wanted to be with Kagome. She offered and taught him so much. That there were some people in the world who thought half demons were not a curse. Some people were nice. Whether he liked it or not she had changed him, found a place within his heart. He went into his kimono and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. He never made his wish yet. But what was stopping him? He didn't have to worry about not hurting Kagome because he drove her away. So what _was_ stopping him? He looked down at the new presence he felt. She was standing there again. Inuyasha jumped down and looked at her.

"Why have you not made your wish Inuyasha?" she asked when she noticed the small glow in his palm.

"Because I don't know what I want anymore." Inuyasha admitted

"I do." She answered and she saw Inuyasha look at her confused

"You don't think I see it do you?" she asked

"See… what?"

"How much you love my reincarnate." When Kikyou got no reaction him after a while, she smiled. "She now has captured your heart as I once did."

"Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha, you have a chance to change your life." Kikyou's smiled never waned

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at her smile

"You hold the answer in your hand Inuyasha. Farewell." Kikyou began to walk away from him and she smiled when he didn't stop her or make any more gestures for her to stay. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared into the forest. He looked at his clenched fist and then jumped into the God Tree. He saw the moon slowly ascend higher into the ebony sky. Inuyasha opened his palm and remember the look on Sango's face when she gave him the Jewel. She missed Kagome almost as much as he did. He closed his eyes and thought. How to make this situation better? Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled.

_I wish…_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her closet and put on her jade skirt and crisp white shirt. When she was finished she brushed her hair quickly and walked quickly down the stairs. Her mother watched her come into the kitchen. Kagome smiled a bit and grabbed her lunch. I had almost been a month, Inuyasha would be human and it would be the first time she wasn't there for him. Now she was the one who betrayed him. She slipped on her shoes and said good-bye to her mother. Well at least the end of the week, for that Kagome was relieved. She started on her way to school. A day like every other. She sighed. She'd give anything to be back in the Feudal Era. She wondered if Inuyasha had made his wish. She smiled sadly. Of course he did. He was probably excited to be a full demon. But he probably didn't have a lot of time to enjoy it; Kikyou probably took him to Hell already. Inuyasha didn't deserve that though. Kagome decided.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she turned around. Her three friends were meeting her but she forgot that. _Great, just what I didn't need._

"Kagome, how are you?" asked Yuka and Kagome sighed

"I'm okay." Kagome said as they continued to walk to school and she looked around. Half expecting to see Inuyasha stalking around her. Thoughts like that amused her.

"You've been in class a lot, you must be feeling better." Ayumi smiled

"Ya, tons." Kagome looked at the schoolyard and sighed. _Another day of boredom. Well here we go_. Kagome amused herself when she heard the bell ring.

* * *

Kagome was the first one out of class when the bell rang to end the day. She didn't stop to see her friends and rushed to pack up her things. Unfortunately before she could break to the door Hojo stopped her. Kagome suppressed her rage, turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh, hi Hojo." Kagome smiled annoyed

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" he asked

Kagome was angry. Why didn't the world understand that she wanted to be alone! "Um, actually Hojo I have um, relatives visiting."

"Oh, well, maybe some other time then?" he asked hopefully

"Ya, of course, another time. Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday then." Kagome brushed past him and onto the streets of the town. _So much homework and so many tests coming up. Oh I hate school_. Kagome looked around the corner of the street. The people had all stopped. Why? Kagome stepped on to street and continued walking. Too many thoughts clouded her mind so she failed to hear the honking at her. It wasn't until she suddenly felt herself being thrown forward that Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at the street she was just on and saw a delivery truck zoom by her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Gawking at the ground like that?"

"Well I'm sorry! I was only thinking about how bad my life is right okay!"

Kagome looked up. She knew that annoyed tone. A young man with black hair and his arms crossed stared down at her. He offered his hand to her, which she accepted. He pulled her up. He looked so familiar to her. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and his mouth turned into a scowl did Kagome gasp.

"What?" he asked. Violet eyes and black hair, that unforgettable scowl.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Bout time you finally came to your senses." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Made a wish." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome flung herself into his arms. And he blushed.

"I thought I would never see you again." Kagome cried and he held her tighter

"Are you kidding? I never got a chance to apologize to you."

"Maybe I should be the one to do that. But your human now." Kagome pointed out

"So?" Inuyasha asked

"You hate humans. Why would you do this?" Kagome didn't understand

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked over his shoulder to see three more figures coming towards them. Kagome felt Inuyasha tighten his grip on her and she smiled a bit. _Same personality._

"Wow good save." Kagome looked up a man with young blue eyes and a young woman with auburn hair stood at his side.

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome smiled and she moved out of Inuyasha's grasp to hug Sango. "I don't understand what are all you doing here?"

"Inuyasha was the one who made the wish. You should have seen him Kagome. He was all miserable and stuff." Kagome looked down at small child with orange hair and bright green eyes staring up at her. Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha scowled.

"Hey Shippo."

"Hi Kagome, I missed you."

"Come on, let's go to a park or something to talk." Sango suggested and took Miroku's hand. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha grabbed her waist. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. It was weird seeing them in mortal clothes. Sango was wearing a dark blue pair of jean capris and a pale green shirt, while Miroku was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. Kagome smiled. Shippo was in front of them both so it was only she and Inuyasha leading the back. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"So why did you do this? Why aren't you-…"

"Because I'd miss you too much. If I hadn't made the wish, you can't have asked me to return to living my normal life, because I never had one."

"You'd miss me?" Kagome asked and felt Inuyasha stop

"Of course!"

"Is that why you became human?"

"Ya, sorta." Inuyasha said

"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked

"I wished that I'd get to see you again. Because I treated you badly and I'm sorry. I just, I didn't want to lose you-…" Inuyasha stopped when he felt Kagome press her lips to his. He smiled and returned the kiss.

"Hey you guys! Come on, stop sucking each other's faces long enough to catch up huh?" Kagome heard Shippo's voice so she broke apart. She heard Inuyasha sigh angrily and grabbed her hand.

"I love you my half-…" Kagome stopped. She looked at Inuyasha

"What?"

"Well I was almost going to call you a half demon, but I guess that doesn't really fit any more huh?" Kagome saw Inuyasha smirk. "What?"

"Just wait till tonight." Inuyasha said

"What's so good about tonight?" Kagome asked

"You'll see." Inuyasha began to run with Kagome in order to catch up with the rest of the gang. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was still trying to figure out her words. Inuyasha merely shook his head. _Bet she'll be surprised though. How am I going to explain _that_ one?_

* * *

Attepmt at One Shot number one! Okay so i left teh ending open. What do _you_ think will happen at night? To those who read _Demonic Lust_, i hope to have the epilouge posted sometime next week. Too many assigmements keeping me occupied.

Well this one may not be as fabulous as _Demonic Lust_, but it was hard for me not to write in great detail and bescially get to the point. But i hope that you'll be nice enough to leave me a review...pretty please. Sigh enjoy my sad attepmt at a One shot

Ja ne


End file.
